Les larmes amères
by Amako-sama
Summary: Il la fixait toujours, son regard perçant détaillant l'expression de son visage. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il y vit. Temari était surprise de le voir, honteuse presque, mais bouillonnante d'une rage dont elle ne semblait même pas avoir conscience. Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'une femme qui avait fuit le village, y abandonnant son amant.


N/A : ... vous me croyez si je vous dis que ce truc est dans mon ordi depuis 2012 ? Parce que c'est vrai. Je viens de le retrouver, entamé, sans aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour écrit ce truc. C'était bourré de fautes et gnangnan, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai eu une subite poussée de courage. Entièrement réécrit et terminé, je vous présente un OS vieux de quatre ans. J'ai un peu honte. Parce qu'il n'est pas si mal en fait.

Rating M pour langage particulièrement vulgaire et sexe suggéré.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, le jeune homme pleurait. Oui, il pleurait. Il avait rangé sa saleté de fierté masculine et même temps que ce qui lui servait de cœur et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il pleurait pour son amour trahi, pour son amour perdu, pour son amour mensonge.

Depuis une semaine, il errait dans les tréfonds de sa conscience malmenée, se remettant en question, ne sortant pas de sa chambre. Et il pleurait. Les larmes salées à l'amer goût de trahison ravageaient ses joues pâles du même chagrin qui noyait sa conscience.

Le huitième jour, sa mère se décida à faire quelque chose. Bon dieu, pour une fois que son fils avait l'air heureux de se lever le matin, il avait fallut qu'une petite garce vienne tout foutre en l'air. Elle gravit lentement les marches de l'escalier, préparant mentalement un discourt que Shikamaru ne pourrait pas ignorer. Elle arrivait à peine devant sa porte, le poing levé pour frapper contre le battant de bois quand celui-ci s'ouvrir doucement. Elle sursauta.

Devant elle, ce qu'elle faillit prendre pour son fils sortait de sa chambre. Faillit, parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu un tel air de lassitude sur le visage, parce que ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges et vides de vie. Parce que la loque qui se présentait devant ne pouvait décemment pas être Shikamaru Nara, génie tactique et l'un des meilleurs éléments de sa promotion.

Bon dieu quel malheur.

Elle avait envie de commettre une meurtre.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de la dépasser, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'étouffa dans une étreinte qu'elle espérait aussi maternelle que réconfortante. Il lui tapota vaguement le dos et se détacha maladroitement pour descendre les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la cuisine.

Arrivé devant les placards, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se fit du café. Ou plutôt, il prit le pot de café en poudre, versa une cuillère d'eau dessus et mangea plus qu'il ne but le contenu du sachet noirâtre. Sa mère le regardait faire les bras ballants, avec cet air abruti qu'elle ne s'était jamais connu. Son fils buvait – ou mangeait ? – du café ! Elle allait la trouver cette garce, et lui faire bouffer ses dents.

Elle vit Shikamaru quitter la cuisine à la vitesse d'un escargot amputé et monter à la salle de bain. Le bruit du jet d'eau la tira de sa torpeur. Son fils revivait. Après une semaine de dépérissement total, son fils revivait. Elle allait lui pourrir la vie à cette traînée.

Lentement, sûrement, un plan machiavélique se mit en place dans son cerveau embrumé par la rage et son amour de mère. Elle quitta la maison et se dirigea vers un immeuble garni de petits studios. S'arrêtant devant la façade, elle parcouru des yeux les noms sur les boites aux lettres. Quand elle trouva celui qu'elle cherchait, elle laissa échapper un ricanement malveillant. Elle s'approcha de la boite et déposa une grosse enveloppe dedans. La peste allait avoir une petite surprise en venant récupérer son courrier.

Dans la maison qu'elle venait de quitter, le jeune génie sortit de la douche. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et fit face à son miroir. Tout juste vêtu d'une serviette, un torse fin, un visage droit et élégant, un port de tête altier, des yeux bruns qui cachaient toute la souffrance de l'univers et des cheveux mi-longs. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux. Il soupira. Faire de son mieux n'était visiblement pas assez.

Il vit le reflet de son visage se crisper et ses yeux s'embuer à nouveau. Il toucha ses joues. Son reflet n'était pas le seul à déverser sa peine. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit son armoire. Se saisissant d'un maillot de corps en résille, d'un pantalon de toile typiquement ninja et de sa veste de jōnin. Il attacha ses cheveux en un catogan haut, noua son bandeau autours de son bras et son porte-kunai à sa cuisse. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser dépérir pour une fille. Et merde. Voila qu'il se remettait à pleurer.

x-x-x

Allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, la jeune femme laissa éclater sa rage sur son oreiller. Le frappant de toutes ses forces, la mâchoire serrée, Temari ne mit pas plus de dix secondes à déchirer le polochon qui déversa ses plumes sur son lit. Des larmes de colère brûlantes creusaient des sillons sur ses joues rougies par la fureur. Sa chambre vide gracieusement prêtée par la Hokage pour seule témoin de sa détresse, la ninja du sable laissait libre court à ses émotions.

Pas de frères pour prendre soin d'elle. Aucun ami pour l'épauler. Avec la solitude comme compagne et sa literie comme seul ennemi, Temari faisait peur à voir. Et pour une fois, sa rage meurtrière qui la caractérisait en combat n'y était pour rien. Ce qui se déchaînait dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, c'était la colère d'un cœur brisé et la détresse de celle qu'on venait de trahir.

Posée au pied de son lit, le rabat à moitié arraché, se tenait l'Enveloppe. Celle déposée par Madame Nara lorsque, elle-même prise de colère, elle avait décidé de se venger de celle qui avait détruit le cœur de son fils.

Sans savoir que dans l'histoire, la seule fautive, c'était la Malchance.

Temari fusilla du regard les feuilles qui s'échappaient du papier kraft. Datées et signées, elle avait la preuve qu'elle était désormais bannie de plus de la moitié de commerces de Konoha. La plupart d'entre eux refusaient simplement de la servir, quand d'autres promettaient d'appeler les autorités s'ils la voyaient s'approcher.

Parmi ces feuilles-là, il y avait les mêmes promesses de la part de la bibliothèque, de l'hôpital civil et même du cimetière. Tout ce qui ne concernait pas son rang de ninja lui était désormais interdit. Et elle savait très bien que la mère de Shikamaru était à blâmer pour ça.

Elle ne comprenait simplement pas _pourquoi_.

Ce connard avait été celui à préférer rouler dans le foin avec Ino. Ce fils de chienne était le bâtard à avoir décidé que la truie valait mieux qu'elle, Temari No Sabaku, sœur aîné du Kazekage.

Alors pourquoi la mère Nara en avait-elle après elle ?

x-x-x

Shikamaru ne comprenait simplement pas _pourquoi._

Il pensait pourtant avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il avait accepté les victoires de Temari, accepté sa bravoure et son intelligence. Il avait concédé écouter son avis, il avait tenté de la rendre heureuse. Et il croyait vraiment y être arrivé.

Alors pourquoi Temari avait-elle décidé de tout quitter pour retourner à Suna ? Sans même le prévenir ? Sans lui laisser la moindre note, le moindre avertissement. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé seul ?

x-x-x

La ninja du sable était désespérée. Elle avait tout tenté, fait du porte à porte dans chaque boutique que Konoha avait à offrir, mais rien n'y avait fait. Ils refusaient tous de la servir. Et elle mourrait de faim. Elle avait tenté d'en discuter avec Tsunade, mais les gardes ne la laissaient pas passer. Malgré son statut d'ambassadrice, le village entier faisait la sourde oreille à sa présence. Et avec la quasi-totalité de la promotion de Shikamaru en mission, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider.

Et elle _mourrait de faim._

Déambulant dans les rues désertes du cœur historique de la ville, elle en vint à se demander pourquoi elle restait ici. Plus rien ne la retenait vraiment. Ses devoirs d'ambassadrices n'avaient de réelle importance qu'en temps de guerre et pour le moment, la paix régnait sur les villages cachés. Shikamaru... Shikamaru n'était plus une raison suffisante pour rester.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Elle ne vit pas qu'il s'était figé en la voyant, son ombre s'allongeant inconsciemment jusqu'à caresser la sienne. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'apercevoir Shikamaru Nara avant de lui rentrer dedans de plein fouet.

N'était-ce pas délicieusement embarrassant.

Décomposée, elle fit un pas en arrière en reprenant son équilibre. Il la fixait toujours, son regard perçant détaillant l'expression de son visage. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il y vit. Temari était surprise de le voir, honteuse presque, mais bouillonnante d'une rage dont elle ne semblait même pas avoir conscience. Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'une femme qui avait fuit le village, y abandonnant son amant.

— Bonjour, Temari, articula-t-il avec soin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Te parler. À moins que tu ne préfères fuir à nouveau, comme une lâche ?

— Fuir ? _Lâche ?_

Elle était livide. La rage transpirait de chacun des pores de sa peau. Shikamaru recula d'un pas sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Tu veux qu'on parle de lâcheté, espèce de porc ? Tu veux qu'on parle de fuite, quand tu es celui qui _baise_ une autre fille derrière mon dos ? C'était bon, dis-moi ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait jouir comme je n'aurais jamais été capable de le faire ?

— Tema-, tenta-t-il, rougissant de honte et de colère à ses mots.

— TA GUEULE ! Tu m'as trompé, connard ! Ta mère m'a bannie de toutes les boutiques de la Feuille, je suis une paria ! Et tu viens me parler de LÂCHETÉ ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle lui envoya un crochet dans la mâchoire qui fit craquer les os de son cou. Puis, le bousculant sas ménagement, elle continua sa route sans prêter attention aux larmes qui tranchaient sur ses joues chaudes de colère. Shikamaru mit une seconde pour réagir. Suffisamment longtemps pour que la rattraper devienne difficile. Une pensée plus tard et son ombre s'étirait pour venir happer celle de la kunoichi dévastée.

Figée, elle ne put qu'attendre en tremblant de peine et de fureur qu'il la rejoigne. Avec l'impression qu'on l'avait à nouveau frappé, Shikamaru dévisagea la femme de sa vie qui souffrait au grand jour, aux yeux de tous. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça. Et il en était la cause, même s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

— Je suis désolé d'en être réduit à ça, Temari. Mais tu n'es pas fille à m'écouter et j'ai besoin que tu le fasses. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne t'ai jamais, _jamais_ trompée, insista-t-il agressivement. Je croyais que tu étais retournée à Suna sans m'en parler. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi pendant des jours !

Attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, il se donna une gifle mentale en réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il détacha son emprise et Temari s'ébroua, comme sortant d'une torpeur rêveuse.

— Bien sûr que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles, abruti ! J'étais en mission de reconnaissance à Ame avec Kakashi-san. Je t'ai laissé un mot parce que nous sommes partis en urgence !

— Je te jure que je n'ai rien reçu, promit Shikamaru.

— Bien sûr, ironisa Temari. Et tu ne m'as pas trompée avec Ino.

— Mais non !

— Alors c'était quoi ce baiser dans le cadre photo chez toi ?

— Quoi ?

— Derrière le vase de ta mère. Il y a une photo d'Ino et toi et vous vous léchez les amygdales, cracha la jeune femme.

Shikamaru se liquéfia. Il comprenait maintenant.

— Tem', chérie, je suis désolé. Je pensais que c'était fini tout ça.

— Explique. Vite.

— Ino a toujours été jalouse. D'abord de Sakura, envers Sasuke, puis d'Hinata et de Kiba, mais aussi de moi. Elle a toujours voulu nous avoir, tous, peu lui importait qu'on retourne le sentiment ou pas. Cette photo date d'il y a trois ans et j'étais aussi saoul que possible. Je ne me rappelle même pas de la soirée.

— Comment est-ce qu'elle s'est retrouvée là alors ?

— Ino est venue rendre visite à ma mère il y a deux semaines. Je suppose qu'elle en a profité pour voler le mot que tu m'as laissé.

Temari allait répondre, quand son estomac gronda de protestation. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil moqueur. Elle le réprimanda d'un regard noir.

— Je n'ai rien mangé depuis deux jours, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

— Je vais tuer ma mère, souffla le ninja. Viens, je t'emmène au restaurant.

— On a pas fini, toi et moi.

— Je suis d'accord. Je ne t'ai pas encore embrassé et je trouve que tu mérites une excuse ou deux en plus. Après le restaurant, on ira voir Ino.

— Permission de lui casser la gueule ?

— Mon baiser d'abord.

— Ça peut toujours s'arranger.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce vieux machin. J'ai bien aimé me replonger dans le fandom. Peut-être que je vais m'y remettre, qui sait ? En tous cas, si ça vous a plu, je vous invite à laisser un petit mot. Et si ça vous a vraiment plu, pourquoi pas aller faire un tour sur mon profil, où vous trouverez une petite centaine d'autres histoires. On se retrouve très bientôt.

Je vous embrasse,

 ** _Amako._**


End file.
